Units
Infantry The conventional mainstay of an army. Infantry consist of regular foot soldiers, supported by organic mortar teams, machine gun crews, anti-tank teams etc that expand its offensive and defensive capabilities. Its Light counter part is stripped from all heavy equipment thus weaker but faster, lower supply unit that is cheaper and faster to build. Raised quickly from any bodies available and sent to the front with minimal training, militia are used when one cannot afford the time and expense of producing regular infantry, or simply wants to have as many boots on the ground as possible as quickly as possible. Very low training time, low stats and organization battalion. Extra defense in forest, mountain, urban, jungle and marsh terrain. May be used: to form some defensive line very fast as they can be deployed after 8 days in training. Garrisons are stripped down versions of regular infantry formations, specifically equipped and employed for rigid defense position. Like the static divisions employed by Germany for the Atlantic coast line defense. These have higher defense, quite good AA attack. Slightly cheaper to produce with lower manpower requirement than regular infantry. They lower breakthrough - if you add them to normal division those will be less effective in attack. Almost as long training as ordinary infantry. I recommend keeping garrison divisions in separate army/armies from your offensive divisions. Mobile Battalions Armored Battalions Most major countries have their own unique tech trees and can't research generic tanks * Foreign armor - armor battalion unit and equipment which allows the player to convert all his captured and lend leased armor into the one battalion type. Very useful to cleaning up those stockpiles of various armors and using them in a division template. Main Support battalions * Artillery Battalion - Regular and Mot. * Pack Artillery - Regular and Mot. * Anti-Tank Battalion - * Light/Medium/Heavy TD Battalion - * Light/Medium/Heavy SP-Art Battalion - * Light/Medium/Heavy SP-AAA Battalion - Support Companies * Headquarter - Command unit, include extra headquarters staff and support personnel for the division. * Reconnaissance - Reconnaissance/Cavalry/Motorcycle/Armored variants * Signals Detachment - * Engineer - Regular and Combat * Commando - elite formations trained to fight in every type of terrain, weather and capable of fighting against much larger enemy formations * Medium Arti Battalion - Regular and Mot. * Coastal/Railway/Heavy Arti Battery - * Support Anti-Air Battalion - Regular and Heavy * Support Anti-Tank Battalion - Regular and Mot. * Military Police Detachment - * Field Hospital Detachment - * Maintenance Detachment - * Logistic Detachment - * Desert/Artic/Jungle Support Company - Improves planing, requesting and distributing resources in these extreme terrains. Air A fighter's main purpose is to establish air superiority over a battlefield, since World War I, achieving and maintaining air superiority has been considered essential for victory in conventional warfare. ;Interceptor and Night Fighters Interceptor's are a type of fighter aircraft designed specifically for air-to-air combat. They have highest Air Attack of all air units and their high Air Defence and Air Detection attributes make them natural hunters. They should be present in air forces of all countries but usually don't need to be very numerous. Building vast numbers of Interceptors is advised only if potential enemies are likely to have numerous air forces (Germans, Americans, British, Soviets). If most of fighting will be done against countries with weak air force, heavy investment into Interceptors should be avoided and Industrial Capacity saved for building bombers instead. There are two general classes of Fighters: Interceptor's, relatively lightweight single-seat single-engine aircraft built for high performance, and Night Fighter's, heavier aircraft designed to fly at night or in adverse weather and operate over longer ranges. ;Multi-Role and Heavy Fighters A Multi-Roles fighter's main purpose is to establish air superiority over a battlefield, but unlike Interceptors has ground attack values allowing them to help more against enemy ground troops. They are best suited for countries that don't expect much enemy resistance in the air and thus want their fighters planes perform better in other tasks like close air support and bombing. Alternately for minors with small research capcity they may serve as replacements for CAS and/or TAC while using fewer techs to keep the hardware up to date. There are two general classes of Fighters: Multi-Roles, relatively lightweight single-seat single-engine aircraft built for high performance, and Heavy Fighters heavier aircraft designed to carry heavier weapons or operate at longer ranges. To achieve acceptable performance, most heavy fighters were twin-engined, and many had multi-place crews. External Links * https://hoi4.paradoxwikis.com/Units Category:Content